Nightmareish Reality
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Kagome has a dream that makes her leave Inuyasha behind, will she leave forever?


I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters!

Nightmarish Reality

The Sad Miko

_All was dark, all was quiet._

_Then I heard him._

_He spoke to her._

_What he told her, broke my heart._

_I knew he loved her._

_Known from the start._

_'She is a corpse!_

_I am alive!'_

_I want to scream._

_I never say anything._

_He kisses her._

_I walk away._

_I cry silently._

_My heart was led astray._

_I go back to the hut._

_I go back to sleep._

_I have to put on my face._

_My happy face, for all of them._

_They can't be told._

_He has ripped my heart away._

_My soul is torn._

_I am the barer of a sacred jewel._

_The gift of love is given freely._

_I wish I never fell for him…_

          "No!"

          "Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo asked.

          "I… I just had a bad dream."

          "Okay," Shippo frowned. "Kagome, I had a bad dream too! You left me all alone! Inuyasha went off with the dead lady, and Miroku and Sango hated me! I was scared and alone!"

          "I'll never leave you Shippo, not like that. Never," Kagome cuddled the kit to her and whispered reassurances in his ears.

          "Oy! Wake up, wench!"

          "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

          "WAKE UP!"

          "Inuyasha… SIT!" Kagome still remembered her dream fully and then when she saw the dead miko's hair on his kimono… She picked up the sleeping kitsune and walked to the well. "Miroku, Sango, Kaede… I'm leaving. I'm taking Shippo with me. I need to think, and I want to be alone. Tell Inuyasha to enjoy his life. Bye!"

          Miroku, Sango, and Kaede were stunned into silence as she ran to the well yelling a loud "SIT!" They knew that Inuyasha had followed her.

          "Kagome! Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha growled.

          "I'm neither needed or wanted here. I'm going to go home, and Shippo is coming with me!" Kagome looked anywhere but his eyes. She took her chance… "SIT! Goodbye Inuyasha, have a nice life with **_her_."**

          "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled when he heard another "SIT"! He knew something was wrong and when the 'Sits' finally wore off, he jumped into the well to bring her back. He couldn't get through!

          "Now the well is sealed," Kagome hugged the sleeping kit to her and cried.

          "Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo looked into her eyes.

          "I sealed the well."

          "Why did you do that, Kagome? Did Inuyasha do something mean again?"

          "I'm sorry Shippo, do you want to go back?" Kagome kept her eyes away from the kitsune's.

          "What do you mean? Where are we?" Shippo asked.

          "My time," Kagome frowned. She glanced at Shippo and saw the happiest expression on his face.

          "WE ARE? YEA!" Shippo jumped and hopped around happily inside the well shrine.

          "Shippo, do you want me to take you back?" Kagome repeated softly.

          "NO WAY! Maybe later!" Shippo smiled. He knew something happened between Kagome and Inuyasha, but he'd wait until Kagome would tell him exactly what had happened.

          "You don't mind living in my time for a while?"

          "NO WAY! As long as I get to be with you!" Shippo announced. Kagome broke into her first smile all day and cried again. "Kagome, are you okay? What's wrong?"

          "I'm happy you want to stay with me," Kagome choked out. "While we're in my time, we're gonna get some training done. That way, when we go back, we won't need Inuyasha! Then we can reunite with Sango, Kirara, Kaede, and Miroku!"

          "Yea! We'll teach Inuyasha who's a weakling!" Shippo punched his little fist into the air.

          "You sure you want to go back, Kagome?" a teenaged Shippo asked a slightly older girl.

          "We have to."

          "But he hurt you!"

          "I'm not going back for him," Kagome answered.

          "It's only been two years! He's gonna hurt you again!" Shippo pouted.

          "Shippo, don't you want to see Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede?"

          "Yeah." Shippo frowned and muttered, "I just don't want to see HIM again."

          "Kagome, are you sure?" Shippo asked when they were back in the past.

          "Shippo, we still have to kill Naraku, and help Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kohaku," Kagome sighed in exasperation.

          "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

          "No, you don't, but will you do this for me, please?"

          "Yeah."

          Kagome and Shippo walked to the village in silence. When they came upon a girl hitting a boy with a huge boomerang… "SANGO! MIROKU!" Kagome and Shippo ran towards their two friends happily.

          "KAGOME! SHIPPO!" they all ran and hugged.

Kagome swatted Miroku's hands away from her rear and smiled happily at them, "How are you two?"

"The lecher is a bit bruised, but he'll be fine. I'm so happy to see you Kagome!"

"I'm glad to see you too."

"Where's the dog?" Shippo snarled.

"Shippo," Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you, and why are you back?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"I'm sure you heard what I said two years ago, and that is Shippo. We don't need your help anymore, Inuyasha; you can run back to **_her. _Besides, even if Shippo and I have grown up, it's plain to see that you haven't," Kagome walked towards Kaede's hut without a glance back at the hanyou. If she had looked back she would have seen the hurt in his face and eyes.**

"Kagome!" Kaede gasped in shock at the young woman who stood before her.

"Hi Kaede! We missed you," Kagome whispered into her old friend's ear.

"And I missed ye, child. Ye have grown into a woman!"

"Look at Shippo!" Kagome grinned proudly.

"My! Ye are certainly handsome! Ye have grown up too!" Kaede smiled at the group. "Where be Inuyasha? I would think that ye would find him…"

"No, he found us. We told him we weren't traveling with him anymore," Kagome replied. "We've learned to take care of ourselves, right Shippo?"

"Right!" Shippo smirked cheerfully.

"Then ye wish to find the shards without Inuyasha?"

"Didn't they already say that, baba!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, bye Kaede!" Kagome walked around Inuyasha, Shippo and the others followed her. Sango and Miroku threw two curious glances at the hanyou.

"Feh! I don't need them!" Inuyasha sulked.

"Let's double team, Shippo!" Kagome smirked.

"Let's do it!" the kitsune attacked, but before they could do it, Inuyasha had finished it off for them.

"Thanks for depriving us of our fun, Inuyasha," Shippo glared at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, stop following us. Go back to Kikyo!" Kagome marched right past him in a huff and Shippo made sure to follow Kagome. Sango and Miroku shrugged and went after their irritated companions.

_I hurt Kagome with Kikyo! That's what! I met with Kikyo, and Kagome must have been watching…She saw me kiss the corpse. No duh, she's mad! I am such a baka! _"KAGOME!" Inuyasha howled in pain.

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked the demon exterminator.

"It's Inuyasha," Sango stated. "He's been acting like that, ever since you left."

"Howling? I'm gonna go talk to him. He's being a jerk, not letting anyone get any sleep!" Kagome stalked off to find Inuyasha.

Shippo was on watch and sighed when Kagome left, "She's gonna get hurt again. Before she left she saw the dog kiss the clay pot."

"INUYASHA! SHUT UP!" Kagome growled at him furiously. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE KEEPING EVERYONE AWAKE WITH YOUR RACKET!"

"…" Inuyasha couldn't look her in the eye.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled," Kagome sighed in annoyance. "Shippo and I are fine, we can handle demons with no problem. Not to mention, that I can find you in the dark without seeing you. So why do you insist on following us?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Kagome. I didn't… I don't want Kikyo… I was trying to leave her the night you left…" Inuyasha was nearing tears.

"Inuyasha..."

"NO! I should be sorry! I let Kikyo push me around, because I thought I still loved her! I hurt you! I… I never wanted to hurt you!" Inuyasha broke down and his tears fell.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome hugged him.

"Kagome… I… l-l…" Inuyasha tried to get it out.

"Inuyasha, I can't forget what happened. But I still want to be friends. I was worried that you were going to be… but you aren't. Do you still want to travel with us? We've both said a lot of hurtful things..." Kagome hugged him tightly.

"Please, I want to protect you…" Inuyasha whispered.

"We're just going to have to work like a team again!" Kagome grinned.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" Inuyasha inhaled her scent.

"I wasn't ready and neither was Shippo. Our training was about half way done, when we thought about it. I had to persuade Shippo to come back! He's really popular at his school, and all the girls drool over him! He was becoming more like you every day!"

"What do you mean?"

"Stubborn, arrogant, sulky…" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's change of expression. "…Gallant, sweet, funny. He's still a kid, but he acted so much like you! He even fought off an entire gang of humans, by himself!"

"So, the kid grew up?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah, but he still needs to work on special attacks and work with his claws more."

"Kagome, why did you think about coming back halfway through your training?"

"Well… I let Hojo take me out to a few movies after I sealed the well. He wasn't as nice as I thought he was. I dealt with him, and he can be arrested if he is seen anywhere near me or my house."

"Kagome, what happened?"

"Well, he tried to do what Miroku usually does to girls, and he got the exact same reaction if not to the point where I almost…"

"Killed him?" Inuyasha finished her sentence.

"Yeah," Kagome blushed since he was still holding her.

"Inuyasha!" the dead miko stepped out into the clearing and was surprised to see Kagome.

"I'd better go," Kagome tried to let go of Inuyasha, but he held her tightly.

"I'm not letting you go, Kagome. I almost lost my mind when you didn't come back! I'm not going to loose you!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him as he lunged at the dead miko. His claws tore through the lifeless shell. The stolen part of Kagome's soul flew back to Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sat down on the ground in shock as the souls of all those women escaped from the clay form.

"I want you, Kagome. I love you. I won't let her hurt us anymore. I love you," Inuyasha crept toward Kagome, but Kagome flung herself at him and hid her head in his kimono.

"Asshitarou, Inuyasha. I love you, too," Kagome hugged him tightly.


End file.
